Always Stronger In Numbers And Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After being saved by the Saturdays, Rachel helps them fight their enemy and teaches young Zak a valuable lesson. Rated T for action violence. My first Ben 10/Secret Saturdays crossover story, so please, no flames. Warning: some spoilers for the Ben 10 Omniverse episode "T.G.I.S."


**I was surprised there were so few crossovers of Ben 10 and The Secret Saturdays, so this idea came up to me. Now, before someone goes and tells me that this isn't a crossover, this story includes characters from the Ben 10 series and The Secret Saturdays, so please, don't tell me it's not a crossover when it indeed is. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sasha in this story. Ben 10 and The Secret Saturdays both belong to Cartoon Network.**

* * *

**Always Stronger In Numbers And Family**

Rachel ran as the Forever Nights fired at her and saw green rays being fired at the Knights. "Rachel, run!" said Jetray as he kept firing at the Knights. She did keep running, but one of the Knights grabbed her and she struggled as he flew her up to the ship, but didn't get far with Jetray firing his eye rays at him and making the vehicle malfunction and the Knight holding her dropped her and she screamed as she fell, knowing that she wouldn't be able to survive the fall.

Suddenly, she felt something catch her and bounce a little, but still hold as she lay there, wondering what she had landed on. She turned her head and saw what looked like a net. "Huh?" she asked herself as the net swung up a bit to trap her. She let out a grunt and tried to get free, but the ropes were a bit too thick.

"Come on! We got something! Maybe it's a cryptid!" said a young voice and Rachel saw something move in the trees and saw two red eyes and she gasped and was between either screaming or stammering when she saw a humanoid beast walk towards her with tan fur and red eyes and it looked confused as it looked up at her.

"Is that a sasquatch?" she asked herself.

Laughter was heard and she saw the beast glare at some bushes and grumble lowly as it crossed his arms. "Fiskerton isn't a sasquatch," said a voice as a young boy in an orange suit with black and white hair came out. "He's my older brother."

"Older brother?" Rachel asked and looked between them. "Are you guys aliens?"

A deep chuckle was heard. "Never been asked that," said a deep voice that belonged to a tall man with black and white hair who looked serious with his right eye a whitish color with a scar running down that side. "But no. And you're not a cryptid."

Rachel thought that word sounded familiar and then she remembered Rook telling her how he and Ben had worked with the Saturdays to stop Dr. Animo and a weird guy with a vampire-like mask called Argost. "You don't by chance know Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko, do you?" she asked.

"Yeah! They helped up stop Argost and some creepy mad doctor some time back," said the boy.

Rachel smiled. "Rook told me and my sister how you guys did that," she said.

"How did you know we knew them?" asked the older man.

Rachel looked at him. "Rook is my fiancée," she said. "My name's Rachel Jocklin."

The boy's eyes widened. "No way! The girl who helps aliens and is a warrior who defeated the Forever Knights? You're a legend!" he said eagerly.

Rachel lightly laughed nervously as her face turned a bit red. "I haven't defeated the Forever Knights yet," she said. "But I had no idea that stories were being told of me."

"Actually, we've monitored some of the battles and my son likes to exaggerate a little," said the man as he helped her down from the net to the ground. "I'm Doctor Saturday and these are my sons Fiskerton," he motioned to the creature Rachel had first seen. "And my son, Zak."

"Did you forget me, Doc?" asked a voice and they saw Drew Saturday walk out of the bushes and looked at them seriously. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Drew Saturday?" she asked. "I think I've seen you on the news once. They showed footage of you using some crazy karate moves."

Drew glanced at Zak, who looked down. "It was really cool and I just wanted the other kids to see what cool parents I have," he said.

"Zak, our work can't be known to everyone," she said sternly to the boy.

Rachel placed a hand on Zak's shoulder. "Your mom's right," she said gently, hoping to soften the reprimand he had just received a little. "Besides, you know your mom's cool and that's what matters."

Zak looked at her. "Thanks," he said with a smile. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

The young woman sighed. "Got into another war with the Knights and got captured, but one of my friends shot down the Knight's vehicle and that same Knight dropped me onto your net," she said. "And I'm over an hour away from home."

"Well, we've been scouting this area for cryptids," said Doc Saturday. "Have you seen any?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so," she said. "But from what Rook told me, these creatures can look like anything, right? Like a mouse or something like…uh, Fiskerton, right?" She momentarily forgot his name, but he nodded at her.

"Hmm. Well, we still need to find those cryptids before Argost does," said Drew as she drew out her sword and glanced around their surroundings.

"What if I helped you?" Rachel asked. "I'd like to do so."

Zak looked at his parents. "Please, Mom and Dad?" he asked. "Can she?"

Both thought about it. "What are you looking for exactly?" asked Drew.

"A ride home, perhaps, but after your mission. Since I'm kind of the reason you're here, I can at least help you out," said the young woman.

Doc nodded. "Okay," he said.

* * *

Soon, they were in the airship and Rachel was amazed at it. "Wow," she said. "This is really cool!"

"Eh, it's gets boring sometimes," said Zak.

Fiskerton mumbled something and Rachel's head snapped up as she stopped short, making the large cryptid run into her. She turned to him. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Fisk looked shocked and said something. Rachel gave her head a quick shake. "I can understand you, but you're not an animal and you're not a human, so how can I understand a cryptid?" she asked, a bit stunned.

"Cryptids are part animal," said Zak. "No offense, bro."

Fisk looked at him with an expression of 'I don't like being called that' and Rachel laughed a little. "I think Zak has a point, Fisk," she said. "I have the ability the understand animals and talk to them. Your animal DNA must be the reason I can understand your speech."

He grumbled at her and she smiled. "Okay, how about this? You be nice and I won't call you an animal. Deal?" she asked.

Fisk gave it some thought and nodded. Doc and Drew were surprised. "So you have powers too," said Doc.

"Yeah," she said.

Suddenly, alarms went off and they all went and dealt with the cryptid attack and Rachel noticed Zak was showing off to the girls, one girl that Rachel noticed looked snobby.

And Zak was laying the moves down while watching her.

Shaking her head, the young girl helped the two scientist adults help heal the injured cryptid and then she went over and dragged Zak away from the fans. Fisk even helped her.

"Oh, come on!" said Zak. "I was trying to get that girl to look at me."

"Oh, she was looking all right," said Rachel sarcastically. "Looking at you in disgust and with a snobbish attitude."

Zak glared at her and was about to say something when the alarms rang out again and they saw Argost on a huge ship that was beaming people up. "Try to stop me, Zak Saturday!" he cackled evilly.

"I don't know which guys is worse, Argost or Animo. They both take first place in being annoying and crazy," said Rachel.

She heard laughter and turned to see Fisk laughing and heard him say something that made her smile. "Yeah," she chuckled a little. "Those titles do fit them, don't they?"

Then, the airship weapons came out and they were ready. Zak used his claw and Kur powers as did his parents and Rachel and Fisk fired the guns. The innocent lives were saved and Argost retreated in angry defeat.

Zak was talking to the same girl who looked at him with pretended interest. "So, you want to go on a date?" she asked him.

He looked surprised, but then heard Rachel and Fisk come over and glare at the girl. "Now, you're interested after seeing his powers?" Rachel asked her sternly. "Get lost, before I show you how it feels to be literally kicked to the curb."

Fisk growled at the snobbish girl who then ran away and they looked at Zak, who looked down. "She didn't want to date me just because of my power," he said, but then looked hesitant. "Right?"

Rachel glanced at Fisk and they both looked at Zak. "I'm afraid she wasn't interested in you, Zak," she said.

They went back to the airship and Doc announced that their mission was over. "We'll give you a ride back to the Mansion, Rachel," he said. "And thanks for your help."

"Glad I could help, Doc," she said, shaking his hand.

* * *

Later on, she was out on the outdoor deck and Fisk and Zak joined her, Zak looking upset. Rachel looked at him. "Hey," she said. "You're a little young to be dating, Zak. But when you're old enough, there'll be a girl who will like you for you and not your powers."

He looked at her. "You're right," he said. "I guess I'll wait until I'm strong enough to impress a girl."

She shook her head. "You're already strong, Zak," she said. "You and your family are always strong because you always outnumber the bad guys and the family is strong."

"What do you mean?" asked the young boy and even Fisk was looked at her with a curious expression. She smiled.

"You're always strong in numbers and in family," she said. "That's something I've learned from my many friends that have become my family over time."

Zak finally smiled. "You're right," he said. "Hey, is there room for more friends?"

She smiled. "Always," she said, knowing what he was thinking. "Sasha and I both wanted a little brother as we got older and now, we have both a little brother and a big brother. You and Fisk."

Both smiled and Fisk grabbed them both in a big hug, something that made them chuckle and hug him back. Drew and Doc saw them and both smiled.

Soon, they reached the Mansion and Rook was there with Jetray outside and both hugged Rachel and warmly welcomed the Saturdays.

With their family huge, Rachel knew she'd wouldn't have to worry about the Knights winning or some other villain winning, because no matter what, they were always stronger than their enemies in both numbers and family.

* * *

**And that's my first Ben 10/Secret Saturdays crossover. Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
